westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Line
The Story so far ThunderClan was home to the future founder of BrambleClan. In fact, he was the leader, Bramblestar. Bramblestar was a good leader, and he did what he believed was best for his clan, but it was hard to protect them when most of the clan wasn't willing to follow his orders. Due to the reputation of his father, Bramblestar was seen as a ticking time bomb. Any moment, the clan believed he would turn on his clan. His mate, Squirrelflight, was one of the only cats who fully supported him. When Squirrelflight's second litter was born, Bramblestar had noticed something in one of his kits. The young Mosskit was stubborn and rebellious. She had told her father, "ThunderClan isn't good. I want you to have your own clan, and everyone would be happy again." Bramblestar and his mate took it as a sign from StarClan. It was time Bramblestar left his clan to the great Firestar's daughter, Squirrelflight. With a useless gathering of the clan, Bramblestar left with his kits, his clan cheering on their new leader. After days of scouting, Bramblestar had finally found a place to call home. A camp was settled in stumpy plains with dens dug out from hills and two caves buried in prey-rich tall grass. Standing on a large rock he had pronounced the Highrock, Amberkit got the attention of her father. "Father, lookit those cats over there," she mewed, pointing outwards to a silver tom and a golden tom. Bramblestar tensed. He prayed they weren't hostile and kept his fur down. "Hello?" he asked with a friendly tone. "Hi!" The golden tom replied with a gentle smile. Bramblestar felt himself truly relax. "Do you live here?" the leader asked them. The two toms muttered amongst each other for a few moments. "We were just staying for a bit. We have kits with us." Seeing the opportunity for the new clan, Bramblestar invited them to stay and fortunately, they agreed. The silver tom scrambled into a possible den and brought out three other cats. "Those are the ''kits?" ''Mosskit murmured. The kits were quite big to be kits. They seemed about halfway done with apprenticeship. But Bramblestar knew he had to let them stay if his clan was to be created. Later that day, the leader stood upon a rock jutting up from the ground and formed the cats into a small group. "From now on, you shall be known as Shallowstripe, Liontail, Foxleap, Oakshine, and Firewing." He hesitated and then took a breath. "I welcome you as new warriors of BrambleClan." ''BrambleClan. ''The word felt good on Bramblestar's tongue. He knew BrambleClan was to grow into a powerful clan. * * * A few moons had passed and many rogues were taken in. Some had spent a little time with the clan, and some chose to stay. One of those cats was one of Bramblestar's most trusted warriors. Honeywing had been Bramblestar's first choice for deputy, but at the time one was needed, she had been too young. Squirrelstar had been reported seen at the border, and Bramblestar had sent Honeywing and a few warriors to escort her out. Having returned, Honeywing questions Bramblestar about why he had separated from ThunderClan. The answer Honeywing receives isn't enough and she calls Bramblestar foolish who, in return, turns away speechless. The next day, the new father Gemstone asks Honeywing to take his kits for a walk so they could finally let their mother rest. At the dip, Badgerface calls Honeywing a traitor and threatens a fight. Honeywing refuses, but Badgerface attacks her anyway. Honeywing does not get injured but Badgerface is sent to the herbal grounds for treatment. Gorsepaw, Firewing's daughter, informs Honeywing about a clan meeting her father would be holding. Honeywing is taken aback saying that only leaders could hold meetings, but Gorsepaw reassures her it's a private meeting that will take place at the borderline at sundown. Honeywing attends, and Firewing and a group of clan cats rant about BrambleClan needing a new leader. The next morning, Duskkit is found sobbing. He says that Mosskit is missing and Honeywing assures him that she will find his sister. She later finds Mosskit by the shore and demands she returns back to camp. Mosskit runs back willingly. Honeywing's mate Ivyheart forces her to take a break from duties and walk with her to the border where they later meet up with the new clanmate Ashtail. Honeywing doesn't recognize her since she had been so busy with Bramblestar. That night, Lynxheart gives birth to Fallenkit and Moonkit but dies from blood loss. Torrentclaw is crushed by his mate's death, but there is happiness with a naming ceremony. Ryepaw, Lilacpaw, and Snowpaw become warriors, Darkkit, Hollykit, and Willowkit become apprentices, and Honeywing receives Hollykit as an apprentice. After Hollypaw's training, Milkywillow requests for her best friend and tells her that both Badgerface and Oakshine had died and that her kits were coming. After a few moons, Firewing and his followers finally rebel against Bramblestar and separate as FireClan. Honeywing is forced to choose between the two, and with only Bramblestar knowing her plans, Honeywing goes with FireClan to spy, using the owl Alyssa as a messenger. While families and friends were separated, Ivyheart stays with BrambleClan and promises his mate, "This isn't goodbye." While BrambleClan recovers from their loss, Firewing's new FireClan creates a strict law killing any cat that betrayed him. Watching in terror, Honeywing sends Alyssa to Ravenshade— who had been close friends with her mother Silva— to deliver to Bramblestar. She begs him to bring her back, and Ivyheart rushes to rescue her only to be caught and killed by Firestar. A beaten trio of loners were found by the border, one being a mother of her two kits. After being nursed back to health, the loners are recruited and named Crashlily, Tansykit, and Briarkit. Crashlily had proven herself weak and useless and was killed. The two kits were raised by Hawkfeather and Ryeheart who had believed the kits were his. Honeywing had taken a great love for the kits and decided the treachery of FireClan was going to get the kind-hearted kits killed, so she takes them and escapes to a series of caves to care for them where she later recruits cats and eventually creates the secret FallenClan. Meanwhile in BrambleClan, Mosskit goes missing and a search patrol is sent out. Among them was the rogue Blueshadow, and she escaped from the clan because of the "chaos". Bramblestar is silenced into a self-deficient depression. His clan slowly falls apart until Sliverkit is born. Sliverpaw was close friends with Breezepaw and Nightpaw and was compatible with the other apprentices. Sliverpaw becomes Sliverstone and demands why Bramblestar doesn't make Breezepaw and Nightpaw warriors. In a short argument, Nightpaw becomes Nightwhisper and Breezepaw remains an apprentice. After the ceremony, Sliverstone talks to Milkywillow about it. When she realizes the medicine cat wasn't paying attention to her, she confesses she feels she doesn't belong in the clan, and Milkywillow pleads her to stay. At the Moonstone, Sliverstone has a violent dream about a circus and a black and white cat. Milkywillow assures her that she must get used to the sensations because she is "a very special cat". Sliverstone then confesses her love for Nightwhisper, and she replies crying saying she was going to die. Her death was a few days later, drowned in an emotional suicide. While Sliverstone sat by the shore watching the ocean waves, the lost daughter of Bramblestar, Mosskit— who now bore the name Moss-shadow from FallenClan—, scares Sliverstone with her sudden appearance and orders Sliverstone to tell Bramblestar she had returned. With this news, Bramblestar makes Sliverstone leader. Sliverstone then promises Breezepaw her warrior name: Breezesong. One night when Sliverstar was kept awake by visions of FireClan, Alyssa the owl makes and appearance and promises not to hurt Sliverstar and attempts to interpret her dreams. She figures that it was time to go to FireClan. Sliverstar brings Breezesong with her to FireClan and the two defeat their cruel leader, Firestar. That is when Breezesong offers to become their leader saying that "StarClan's on my side." Sliverstar also meets her father, Ryeheart, but he denies his kin. Sliverstar sits with Alyssa by the border and Alyssa tells her that "destinies are fables." The circus cat, Sunfall makes an appearance and offers Sliverstar a life at the fair. Both Alyssa and her travel with Sunfall to the fair, and after a few moons, they fit in nicely and even changes her name to Destiny, but Destiny wishes to see Breezestar again. She and her new friend Cookie talk one night and Cookie reminds Destiny of how much she misses BrambleClan in general; and not just the cats. Destiny says goodbye to Alyssa and leaves for BrambleClan once again. Back at BrambleClan with Amberstar as leader, Destiny becomes a clan cat by the name of Heatherfur, the name her mother wanted to call her still-born sister. Quickly learning the new apprentices despised her, Heatherfur couldn't take BrambleClan anymore and left for good after talking to the new medicine cat, Emeraldclaw. Heatherfur lived the rest of her days with Nightmare at a farm bearing her former and final name, Destiny.